Embla
Embla is an priest of the Zentopia Church. She acts as the leader of the Cathedral of Alba, a town south of Fiore. She was sister to Ask, a mage of the dark guild Purple Skull, and is a friend of Luichel, one of the current Four Cardinals of Zentopia. Appearance Embla has long purple hair, with eyes the same color, and a clear skin. She uses a gold pendant with a blue jewel in her brow. Her outfit is a black dress, covered with a white cloth inside it and with a front opening that opens at the waist. Golden lines that end in hearts pass over her breasts toward the opening start, while long sleeves hid her arms, ending in white borders. Above the breasts, has a white cloth that forms a high collar around the neck. She wears black socks with white edges, and black sneakers. Also, in her hair back, have an long black and white lace Personality Embla is intuitive and curious, what she she often invade the privacy of others to find what her wants. She has an air of seriousness during conversations, but she's funny and a nice company, though sometimes rude She has an impressive determination, which prevents it from ever give up their missions, and endangers her usually. She is also brave, and during fights, usually abstain from comments, what facilitates her concentration. History Embla and hwe brother, Ask, born in a town along the coast of Caelum, and soon moved to Fiore, when his parents died. Both were created as two orphans in an orphanage owned by the Zentopia Church, giving both a highly religious creation. Ask when was the age of 17, and Embla was 11, he was adopted by a wealthy family who lived in Crocus, but soon escaped and returned to the orphanage, so that when he turned 18, he left and disappeared. A year later, when Embla was 13, he returned, this time as part of the dark guild Purple Skull, who acted against the Zentopia Church. Although he tried to convince her to leave the orphanage and join him in the Guild, she denied several times until he gave up, and she was finally alone. When he turned 14, some of the priests who took care of her saw her aptitude for magic, and she began to receive private lessons og magic, in which she learned to use Angel Magic, although she had more ability with Light Magic, learning later Wing Magic. After her training is almost complete, she was sent during the last Crusade to go to the Zentopia Cathedral, the Church's Headquarters, where her end the training under the tutelage of Cardinal Luichel, his master and friend. To complete the train with 15, she joined the Legion Corps, when she attended a battle between the Purple Skull and the Zentopia Church. In this battle, her brother was killed. After that, she give up the life as a Legionnarie, and assumed the Alba Cathedral. Equipament Magic Pingent On her forehead, she wears a gold pendant with a blue jewel. This blue jewel is capable of repelling any kind of Eye Magic, in addition to repelling illusions, such as Transformations and Illusions. Magic and Abilities Light Magic Embla is capable to generate and control light for attack and defense purposes: *'Light Explosion' - Gathers light into an area and explode it, causing a wave of destructive light. *'Shining Barrier' - Creates a circle of light around Embla. Of that circle, rises walls of light. *'Prayer Heart' - Embla joins hands in prayer position, and in a small space between them, a tiny ball of light emerges. She then attacks the ball at the opponent, which explodes and swallows the area in a great shining sphere. *'Moonlight' - Embla jumps and joins light in the hands, and shoots it in the opponent still in the jump. The light hits the opponent in the form of lightning. *'Heaven Wrath' - Creates a bright aurora above the battlefield. This aurora launches several flashes of light against the opponent. When it hit the ground, the flashes cause massive and devastating waves of light. *'Light Shots' - Fires several shots of light at the target. *'Holy Ground' - A Magic Circle appears on the ground, delimited by the magic of Embla, and of it, a huge pillar of light appears. All enemies within it receive constant damage while allies are healed. Wing Magic Embla is capable to create angelic wings in her back, making her able do fly and shoot the feathers in the opponent: *'Angel Wing' - Her back glows and a pair of great white angelical wings appears. Her is able to fly when use this spell. *'High Speed' - She flies at high speed toward the opponent, attacking him with a swift headbutt. *'Feather Shots' - The wings shine and shaking them, feathers fly at high speed, cutting the opponent. Angel Magic Using her life force, Embla creates gold coins, and through them, invoke Angels to attack their opponents: *'Fanuel' - An angel with a pair of small low-wing, which when united, resemble a white cape. He wears a white robe with golden stripes, and has long blonde hair covering his face except the mouth. His magic is the Fortune Telling, and he is able to materialize a White Lacrima to tell the future to master. Him costs 10. *'Haziel' - An angel with two pairs of wings, which uses a long white robe. It uses the Heaven's Eye, and through it, see through solid objects. He is a master at physical combat. Has short black hair and blue eyes. Him costs 30. *'Vretiel '- An angel with a pair of wings, which uses a white leather clothing. He has purple hair and silver eyes. He uses the Jutsu Shiki to create many traps in the battlefield, to surprise and defeat the opponents with them. He is calculative and its traps continue even after his invocation end. It costs 70. Combat Abilities *'Enhanced Speed' - During her training, Embla acquired knowledge of that physical strength is not the only thing in a battle. She trained hard, to acquire a high speed and agility. In combat, she uses these characteristics to excel its low physical strength, applying effective hits at a high speed. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Phryne from Fractale